Yugioh GX: Path of the Duelist
by Guardian Master
Summary: Aden Genesis travels to Duel Academy due to a Dare. Now he has to live with all the complications that this school brings. Rated T for Safety
1. Of Introductions and Aliens?

A/N: A special thanks to Akio920 for helping me get this story off the ground.

Yugioh GX- Path of the Duelist

Chapter 1: Of Introductions and Aliens

A helicopter descended upon a helipad for the new students of Duel Academy to get off. Several students all dressed in blue, yellow and red blazers climbed out of the luxurious transport after being stuck in there for several hours.

"Attention all students, " A young woman said wearing a female blue uniform her uniform was undone in a way where the students could see a majority of her cleavage line. Her soft hazel eyes scanned the new students, catching the eyes of her female blue's. She had to cross her arms over her cleavage to get some of the male students to stop openly gawking at it. She then put the Megaphone up to her mouth again. "Please head up to the main building and make your way to the auditorium."

The students groaned wanting to get to know the new island as they began making their way up the path towards the Duel Academy. All of them were quiet, each had their own reason of being there.

"Aden!?" a voice filled the air, a blonde haired boy stood looking around his hands cupped to his mouth, a Slifer red jacket tied around his waist. "Aden?!" they boy called again unsure of where his friend went, his emerald green eyes scanning around the students.

"Yes Alan?" a male said from behind him. The blonde haired boy turned on his heel facing him. The young boy had short brunette hair, red tipped bangs. He had the Red Jacket on, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A pair of old faded jeans with the Slifer red shoes completed the look.

"Aden, don't scare me like that!" Alan said. "Afraid you wouldn't make it."

Aden looked over and sighed. 'I almost didn't make it.'

Earlier in the day.

"Ha! Can't get out of this Jam Aden!" Another boy said slapping a Gilford the Lightning on the field.

"ADEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THE DUEL ACADEMY TESTS ARE GOING ON AND ARE ABOUT TO CLOSE!!" Alan shouted as Aden grabbed his cards and ran out the door shortly followed by Alan. "Hey wait up." He shouted

"Keep up slow poke." Aden shouted back as he continued, the Kaiba dome was more than a mile away. Aden had traveled to it a lot as a Kid, he didn't remember why though.

"Attention, the tests for duel academy is closing in 2 minutes." An audio voice system said over, just as Aden and Alan got up the stairs.

"Wow, another minute you would've been out of luck." The lady behind the desk said with a soft smile. "Name's please?"

"Aden Genesis." Aden replied.

"Alan Matthews." Alan said after Aden the lady looked over through the pages, until she found what she was looking for. "Ah here you are gentleman" she said with a smile and checking off their names. "You both already completed the written test when you registered, so just head to the duel arena and wait until your names are called."

"Thank you." Aden said as he turned and walked in.

"When the mother ship comes I hope you are going to be picked up as well." Alan said, before Aden grabbed him by the sleeve pulling him away, the girls face twisted from trying not to laugh.

"There is one every year." She sighed.

Once Inside, Alan and Aden found a pair of open seats for them to sit in, in front of them were four duel arena's each in use. Alan looked over each of them until…

"Whoa! Check her out!" he said pointing to the Duel Arena the furthest away, showing a long black-headed girl with a large silver bow in her hair. She had a petite figure, she had a large Black Tyranno monster on her field (2600/1800) And the Proctor had just finished his move with a Vorse Raider in attack mode and the swords of revealing light. He had 2600 life points compared to her 1900

"Alright Young Lady..it's your move." The Proctor said, as the girl glared daggers at him.

"Do not talk to me like I'm your daughter!" she said as she slashed the card out, "Watch this, I play Enemy Controller to switch your Raider to def mode, Next I activate Giant Trunade, to return all spells and traps to their owners hands." She said as the raider took a knee and then a Giant hurricane swept through the swords being sucked into the swirling vortex. "Now, Black Tyranno attack and finish him off!" she called as the large Tyrannosaurus Rex roared leaping up and pouncing on the proctor. "Good Girl." The female said as the holograms faded away. She gave a 'humph' and walked off the stage.

"Gotta Say Aden, she's got game." Alan said still watching her, he then blinked noticing she was walking up their stairs. "Good Game Ms…"

The girl stopped and looked at them. "Excuse me; you only speak to me when I address you! Got it?" she said as she then continued up the stairs.

"Touchy…"Alan said, not noticing Aden's nod.

Off to the side of the arena, several teachers and proctors sat. A grey-haired male sat wearing an Obelisk blue uniform. "Well that appears to be the last…"

"Hold on sir, we have two more duelists…Alan Matthews and Aden Genesis…both have completed their tests early, just need to duel."

"Well get out there and duel them..."Then something seemed to dawn on him, "Did you say Genesis?" he asked.

"Yes sir, Aden Genesis." The proctor replied with a nod.

"I want Mr. Genesis to face the B-13 deck!" the grey haired male said, the other five teachers gasped.

"Mr. Evangelon, you must be nuts. The B-13 deck is used only for duelists with Obelisk Blue scores on their tests and score over Ninety-Seven Percent!" the female in blue replied.

"I was put in charge of these tests, what I say goes, understand Ms. Karla?"

"Y-Yes sir." She replied. She looked out and watched as the proctor got ready for his duel against Alan Matthews.

'Aden Genesis, no doubt the son of the 'great' Dr. Clark Genesis. The poor fellow vanished after a duel though…I will never forget what he did to me!' Evangelon thought to himself a sour look on his face. 'Nor do I plan on forgiving him either.'

"Attention, will Alan Matthews please report to Duel Arena 3, Alan Matthews duel arena 3! Thank you." The PDA went off as Alan stood up he stretched a bit popping various parts of his body before he grabbed his duel disk and walked down. "Catch ya later Aden." Alan said as he partially jogged down the stairs.

Alan stood in his arena; he jumped from one leg to the other. "Where is my proctor?" he asked looking around.

"Well, seems like we have someone anxious to duel." A proctor said walking into the arena. "You ready, for if you fail you won't get into this academy." He announced as their duel disks went from standby to active mode.

Alan- 4000

Proctor-4000

"I start." Alan called, "and I summon Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode!" he called as a reptilian centaur appeared a wicked looking sword in hand, it snarled a bit at its opponent and readied himself. (1900/800) "I set two cards face down and end my turn." he called as a tube appeared to the side of Alan.

"Not a bad start…" he said as he drew. "But get this…I activate Polymerization, fusing my Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon to form, Dark Blade the Dragon Knight." The proctor called as a black armor wearing knight appeared and a larger black dragon, the knight lept up landing on the back of the Dragon whom roared in displeasure but calmed down after a bit. (2200/1500) "Now attack, Dragon's assault!" The dragon took off and dived towards the Alien.

"I activate 'A' Cell Scatter Burst!" Alan countered as the Shocktrooper roared in pain before self exploding, as four leach type creatures lept up attaching to the dragon Knight.

"Smooth move kid, but now I can attack you directly!"

"Not quite, go Brainwashing Beam!" Alan once again called as a huge ray of light hit the monster causing it to fly over to Alan's field. Where it rested calmly.

"Nice move kid…I end with two face downs."

Alan quickly drew "First, I must sacrifice a A-Counter from your Dragon Knight to keep It on the field" a leech squealed and vanished, he looked over his hand , "I summon Alien Warrior In attack mode." He said as a large clawed alien like monster appeared, roaring out a challenge. (1800/1000) "Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your right card!" a huge burst of wind picked up, blowing away the Mirror Force the proctor set. "Sweet, now go Savage Claw Slash!" Alan called, as the proctor flipped up his second face down.

"Go Negate Attack!" he called as a barrier sent back the monster. Alan growled and set a card face down signaling the end of his turn. The proctor drew and looked at the two cards. "I set one monster in def mode and end my turn."

Alan drew and looked at his card. "I sacrifice another A Counter." Yet again another leach squealed as it fell off vaporizing. "Next I sacrifice the Dragon Knight to summon Cosmic Horror Gangi'el in attack mode." A large behemoth with thousands of tentacles appeared it looked around the arena before facing the proctors face down monster. (2600/2000)

"Ah…so that's the powerful Alien card that requires one sacrifice if you're sacrificing an opponents monster." The proctor said. "You're doing well kid."

"Thank you.." Alan said as he looked over his hand. "I activate Book of Taiyou, this will allow me to flip your face down monster into attack mode." The monster flipped over reveling itself as Big Shield Guardna, (100/2600) "Well needless to say, I win, Cosmic Horror attack with Wave of Destruction!" Alan shouted as the monster took down the proctor's monster. Yet the monster remained standing. "Say what?!"

"When Big Shield Guardna is targeted by a spell card, I can flip Big Shield Guardna to def mode and negate the spell card." The proctor said in a matter of fact tone. "Of course now it flips into attack mode."

"Fine!" Alan said as he pointed. "Alien Warrior attack with Four Claw Fury!" he shouted as the alien struck down the monster.

Alan-4000

Proctor- 2300

The proctor drew. "Now then…I activate Premature Burial to revive my Dark Blade, but I sacrifice him for Penumbral Soldier Lady (2100/1400)" A blonde haired warrior appeared crescent moons upon her bronze armor. "Attack Cosmic Horror!" he shouted (3100/1400)

Alan-3500

Proctor-1500

"Hey how did your monster gain those attack points?!" Alan asked.

"Come now student, when Penumbral Soldier Lady attacks a monster with a light attribute, she gains one-thousand attack points." The lady sheathed her blade crossing her arms in an un-impressed fashion.

Alan drew and looked at his newest card. "I set a monster in defensive mode and switch my warrior to defensive mode." Alan said as the clawed creature crossed its arms and knelt down.

The proctor drew and looked at his card; "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) Gearfried attack the Alien Warrior." As Gearfried slashed the monster apart two more leach like creatures attached themselves to Gearfried. "More A-Counters? Very well Soldier Lady Strike down that set monster." (3100/1400) a small grey like alien appeared and squealed as it vaporized. "You can't hide behind that little thing." Alan drew a card and then a leach monster attached to the Lady as she looked at it in horror. "You gotta be kidding me kid!"

Alan smiled. "Gotta love my cute Alien Grey." He said "When flipped I put an A-Counter on any monster…and when its destroyed I get to draw a card." He drew, "This ends! I summon Alien Hunter." Another armored reptilian creature appeared (1600/800). "And I activate my face down, Mass Hypnosis this gives me control of up to three of your monsters, but it works if you have two too." He said as the two monsters stiffened and walked over. "Now finish him off my Hunter!" the monster roared as it dashed forward striking down the proctor.

Alan-3500

Proctor-0

"Alright I made the cut!" Alan said bouncing from one foot to the others, eating up the applause of the audience.

"Well my turn to duel Mr. Genesis." Another proctor said.

"No, you deserve a break." Evangelon said, as the female teacher put her hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"You talking about breaks, are you feeling okay?" She joked, the other teachers laughed a little as Evangelon growled at being the butt of that joke.

"I'm quite alright..now if you'll excuse me" He said standing up and walking off '…I have some vengeance to deliver.' He thought to himself.

"Attention, will Aden Genesis please report to duel arena 1, Aden Genesis to Duel Arena 1." The PDA went off as Aden stood up and began descending down the stairs as he passed Alan.

"May the Mother ship protect you." Alan said as Aden rolled his eyes to his friends knock off of 'May the Force be with you' line.

Once Aden had his duel disk ready he looked across the field, to the professor. 'Well, he's tacky.' He thought to himself seeing the blue trench-coat with the lavender shirt under it. A pair of black leather pants completing his appearance.

"You ready young student?" he asked.


	2. Revenge is Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, it is not my property. If it was…well I wouldn't be writing this now would I? It would be an actual show.

Chapter 2: Revenge Best Served Cold

"How are you doing for a start off young student?" Evangelon stated glancing at the opposing boy across the arena.

"Just fine," Aden replied he said as he shuffled his deck. He glanced over seeing the same young girl that signed him and Alan in shuffling a deck and handing it to the professor. "What in the?" he said to himself with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well now." Evangelon said snapping the deck in five choppy movements. Watching as Aden did the same. "Shall we get started?"

The black haired girl watched from afar, "That guy doesn't wear the same thing as the other proctors..he wears the Obelisk Blue Uniform." She said, she stood in a Ra yellow female uniform she glanced down at it and sighed running her hands down the attire to remove the wrinkles. "Ugh..This is so uncomfortable." She said to herself looking up seeing two boys drooling at her. She growled and the boys gave a 'Uh-Oh' in unison before dashing off.

Aden drew his hand and looked it over.

Aden-4000

Evangelon- 4000

"Mr. Genesis, I believe introductions are in order. I am Professor Gladius Evangelon." He said in a snotty tone. "As the rules you may begin."

"Fine." Aden said as he slashed out the card, he gave it a quick glance. "I summon The Six Samurai Zanji in attack mode!" he called out as a man in glowing golden armor wielding a pike appeared (1800/1300) "Then I play a card face down and activate Card Trader." He straightened up nodding for the end of his turn.

"Very well." Evangelon said as he drew. 'The B-13 deck is undefeated, even so…the deck your running..well lets just say this deck is one of it's weaknesses.' "I begin by activating the spell card Degenerate Circuit." He said as the continuous spell card appeared. We'll get to that effect later, for now I activate another continuous card, Soul Absorption."

Aden quirked an eyebrow at the Circuit card, then the second spell card he blinked 'That card gives him 500 life points each time a card is removed..still' he thought to himself.

"I'll place a card face down." He said as a brown backed card appeared between the two continuous spell cards. Then I summon Abyss Soldier in attack mode." A aquatic monster that had the head of a whale and the body of a human with the same skin style appeared. "His ability allows me to discard a water monster and return one card to your hand." He said with a smirk, as he held up a Gale Lizard monster discarding it. "Now my Circuit card activates…when a monster is bounced back to your hand, it is removed and due to soul absorption, I gain 500 life points." He said as Zanji began to glow going into his card before the card flew back to Aden's hand but was shocked and vanished. "Abyss Soldier attack!"

Aden-2200

Evangelon- 4500

"I believe that will do." Evangelon said as he looked over at Aden 'This is good, You will pay for your fathers crimes, oh you will pay!'

Aden drew and looked over his hand. "Due to my Card Trader, I can return a card to my deck and shuffle then redraw." He said as he grabbed a card 'Return of the Six Samurai wasn't going to help' he pulled out his deck and shuffled before he drew. 'Perfect.' "I play Double Summon, this card will allow me to normal summon two monsters this turn, so meet Six Samurai Yariza, and Six Samurai Kamon!" he called as a warrior in black armor appeared followed quickly by a warrior with dynamite sticks and glowing red armor appeared (1000/500) (1500/1000) "I activate Kamon's ability, destroy his Degenerate Circuit card."

"Hold it right there Mr. Genesis, I activate my trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device will return Kamon to your hand…wait my mistake." Evangelon said butting in as Kamon repeated the actions that Zanji did. Aden growled in disgust.

"This is unfair." Alan said looking at the duel from his seat. "Aden's monsters need each other but with that deck he can't even get a combo going! This is so not cool!"

Aden-2200

Evangelon-5000

"Fine, I place two cards face down and end my turn."

Evangelon drew and looked at his newest card. "First I pay five hundred life points that is to keep my Circuit card out, then I activate my Soldiers ability once again," he said discarding another monster, Penguin Soldier, as Yariza vanished replenishing Evangelon's life points back to their 5000. "Now attack."

"Hold it, I activate my Trap A Rival Appears. Now meet Six Samurai Irou, attack mode" A samurai wearing dark purple armor. (1700/1200)

"Continue your attack my soldier." He called the monster then suddenly shank down to half of its size. "Say what?!" (900/1300)

"Go Shrink, this will cut your monster down to size." Aden called as Irou slashed the monster in half. "Slash that monster up Irou!"

Aden-2200

Evangelon- 4200

"Little Miscreant, I set a monster and end." Evangelon growled.

Aden quickly drew his next card and looked at it. "I activate the spell Reinforcement of the Army, this will give me just who I need, Six Samurai Nisashi!" Aden called out as the glowing green samurai appeared. (1400/700) He nodded to the newer samurai whom nodded back Aden then glanced over at Irou and shot his arm out, "Now Irou attack!" Aden called out as the purple armored samurai dashed forward striking the monster.

"Ha you attacked Hane-Hane and when that monster is flipped-"

"Hold it, When A Six Samurai Monster is on the field with Irou, his effect is active, monsters don't flip when facing him." Aden said clenching his fist.

"Say what!?" Evangelon gasped as his face twisted into a scowl. 'How dare he make me look pathetic!' he said to himself.

"Now Nisashi, I activate your ability, where you can attack twice, so go double blade!" Aden called back. As the Samurai gave a swift nod then leapt up slashing the professor twice across the chest.

Aden-2200

Evangelon-1400

"Yeah, Now he's back in the drivers seat!" Alan said aloud, his attention was taking to the side when a random student asked him who he was talking to. "The Mother ship, of course, I thought it was obvious." Alan said with the grin, ignoring the students giving him a 'what the heck' look.

Evangelon slashed the card out, "First I pay 500 life points, Now I play the spell Pot of Greed, giving me two new cards." He said as he drew his two cards. "Next I activate the spell Dark Core, discarding my Good Goblin Housekeeping trap, this removes Irou from play restoring my life points, Next I activate. The spell Salvage, this will allow me to get my Penguin Soldier and Gale Lizard back to my hand, I set a monster and end my turn." He called smirking 'My Penguin Soldier will stop whatever assault you have on your next turn.' He said glaring down the student.

Aden drew his card and looked at it. "I activate the effect of my Card Trader, returning my newly drawn card and redrawing." He said as he put it back and shuffled drawing a new card. "I activate Card of Variation, this will allow me to draw two cards."

"But remember if you don't you lose 3000 life points." Evangelon stated shaking his head.

"I know." He said as he drew his two and looked them over. "Pot of Greed allows me to draw two more cards." Aden called drawing an extra two. "Now I summon Six Samurai Yaichi!" a samurai in glowing blue armor wielding a bow an arrow appeared. "Now, I can special summon Great Shogun Shien." A large muscular man with crimson armor with a fire symbol appeared between the two samurai. "Nisashi attack his set monster."

"Ha my Penguin Soldier will remove your Yaichi and Shein." He said as the two monsters were absorbed in the vortex.

Aden-2200

Evangelon-2400

"Maybe so, I discard Return of the Six Samurai to pay the cost of Card of variation, ending my turn."

Evangelon drew and looked at his hand. " I pay five hundred points then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Card Trader, then I summon my Giant Rat in attack mode." A giant rodent appeared and charged forward striking Nisashi in the chest. Both shattered as a rock type monster appeared. "Now I may summon Guardian Statue in attack mode (700/1400) Guardian Statue attack his life points." Aden skidded back panting lightly as his life points were drained.

Aden-1500

Evangelon-1900

"Young Scholar, you have used up all your resources, you have no cards in hand nor do you have any cards on the field, but never the less. I flip my Statue face down ending my turn."

Aden panted lightly as he drew his card. "I don't quit." He looked at his card, and smiled. "I activate Card of Reversal, this will allow me to draw cards the same number of the cards you have on the field. I count. Two, so two I get." He said slashing out his cards. "Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, audios Soul Absorption!" Aden said, with a smirk. "Finally. I set a monster and end." 'I just need four turns…four turns please deck.'

Evangelon drew and winced as he gave up his life points. "I flip up Guardian Statue, and use this monster to return your card and I'll attack you directly." He called, as Aden skidded back some more. "Give it up scholar. No point in trying to fight your way out."

"Aden Genesis does not quit." He said as he drew after watching the Statue vanish under itself again. "I activate Card of Sanctity, now we each draw up to six cards." Aden called he drew out his cards and looked them over. "I summon Marauding Captian, and thanks to his ability. I summon another monster, so meet another Captian." He called as two warriors appeared both in old faded armor, (1200/400) "I then place a card face down and end." He called

Evangelon drew and looked up. "I must commend you, most have given up by now. Guardian Statue remove one of his captians and flip face down. Then I set a monster."

Aden-800

Evangelon-1400

Aden drew and set a monster switching a captian to def. "Your move."

Evangelon drew, once again the Statue appeared as a Captian groaned and vanished. "Next I flip up my Gale Lizard, now your set monster goes. Now Attack End this duel!"

Aden-800

Evangelon-900

"Not so fast go Negate Attack!" Aden said as a barrier blocked the attack. He growled seeing the statue vanish face down once again as he quickly drew. "Alright, this has got to stop." He said as he looked at his newest card. He raised his eyes seeing the card he drew. He gazed up at Alan who was watching biting his thumb out of worry for his friend. He nodded and looked ahead. "Well now..I usually save this card for another combo my deck features but…since this seems appropriate I activate Trap Booster, this card allows me to discard a card," he held up The Divine Sword- Phoenix Blade and sent it to the grave. "And now I can play a trap from my hand, so say hello to, Return from a Different Dimension! First I pay half of my life points. Now I can summon up to 5 monsters.."

Aden-400

Evangelon- 900

"Five Monsters? Haven't you learned that nothing you do will give you the advantage to win?" Evangelon asked.

"Well, you never let me finish, Five monsters that you removed from play." A large vortex opened as Nisashi, Irou, Zanji, Kamon and Great Shogun Shien flew out of the vortex each ready for combat "Do I have to spell it out for you, YOU LOSE!" He said as he pointed at the other side of the field. "Full out Assault!"

Aden-400

Evangelon-0

Aden fell to a knee panting heavily as the holograms faded he took out the Return card and looked up at Alan who was already on his feet cheering his lungs out.

"My, my…this student is good." Karla said to herself as she applauded with the others.

The Present Aden sighed. 'Man, that had to be the toughest duel ever.' He said to himself as he looked over at Alan. "Lets go get this lecture over with." He said as he continued to walk up the ramp towards the building, he stopped and paused pulling out the Return From Different Dimension card, it had really saved his hide. He hated to admit it, but Alan had saved his hide that duel.

Replies to Reviews:

Psycho King- No Joke, Yet strange enough. Alan needs to come back down to earth. Literally

Authors Note: Card of Variation, Card of Reversal and Trap Booster are anime only cards so far, Card of Sanctity used its anime effect. Double Summon has just come out in Tactical Evolution.


	3. An Angel Without Wings

A/N: Alright folks I really need your cooperation, I need you to read AND review. I cannot improve the story if I don't get feedback. (I'm not talking about 'You N00B' or 'F this S' so please don't review this like that)

Chapter 3: An Angel without Wings

Aden and Alan had just gotten their chance, both sitting as far back as they could, putting them exactly in the center of the right row. Just as they sat down the lights dimmed a bit as a spotlight shot down on a gentleman in a maroon blazer. He calmly cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now, I do not repeat myself, so I suggest you listen up!" he said in a monotone. "I am your Chancellor. My name is Luke Herald but I expect you to call me Chancellor Herald, got it?" he said looking up his shaggy black hair shifted a bit as the air conditioner shifted on. "Now then, in discussion, I do not appreciate the Obelisks picking on the Slifer dorm. I will not tolerate any fighting between the dorms and that includes you too Ra's." His cold pale blue eyes gazed about the students, he noted those he had trouble with last year and took in the new faces of the freshmen.

"Now without further delay, let us meet your headmasters and headmistress. Starting…" he looked back to see what order they were in. "from the Slifer Red females dorm, Mrs. Lena Wiles." He said as a woman in a conservative Slifer Red females outfit, a few students who had seen the uniforms could easily note that the dress was extended past the knees and that the sleeves were lengthened. Mrs. Wiles gave a brief bow before walking over to the side.

"Next from the Slifer Red Boys, Mr. Van Drake." He said as a man appearing about his early thirties walked up, he had a small grey beard and short silver hair. He wore his blazer halfway zipped up. He gave a brief wave as the sleeve rolled down revealing a fake hand as he faked a gasp and hid it behind his back and rubbed the back of his head walking off.

"Why do I put up with you?" Herald asked as Drake gave a brief shrug walking to his seat. "Next the Ra Yellow female dorm…Ms. Trish Matthews." Aden and Alan perked up at the name as a hour glass figure female in a Ra yellow female walked over to the spotlight, she had long blonde hair, matching Alan's in hue. Her hazel eyes gazed around the students as she gave a slight wave and a soft smile. She then walked away to sit next to the Slifer red headmaster.

"Hey isn't that Trini?" Aden asked Alan getting a nod from him. "I didn't know your sister taught here."

"Nor did I." Alan responded followed by an evil grin. "Course I still owe ya for that truth question." Alan responded looking at Aden with a half glare as Aden stiffened.

"Oh come on! That was five years ago!" Aden said in self defense. "Things change…." He said to himself, looking over to his so called sister as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Alright, I'll let you go, if you say so." Aden said as he looked on.

"Next." Chancellor Heralds voice boomed, "The Ra Yellow Male Dorm Headmaster…Mr. Eli Wiles." He called as a short black haired man walked up appearing late thirties early forties. He had his Ra yellow blazer around his shoulders letting it hang down like a cape. He wore a simple gray sleeveless shirt and black slacks as he walked over sitting next to the Slifer Red mistress, who smiled and laid her head on his shoulder briefly before sitting up.

"Then, The Obelisk Blue…" he began as the blue erupted into cheers, he put his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat once again, the blues stopped instantly. "As I was stating…" he growled, "The Obelisk Blue Female Dorm, Ms. Jeannette Karla." He said as various males gave cat calls to the female who had the upper portion of the blue blazer removed showing off a lot of her cleavage. The skirt a regular length, she curtsied a bit before walking over to her seat and sat down.

"Finally, the Obelisk Blue Headmaster, Mr. Gladius Evangelon." He called out as the man that Aden dueled to get in walked up and gave a fake wave and smile before walking off stopping short and bowing to Herald as Herald nodded his head back before turning to the students. "Now, the Freshman Representative; Mr. Edward Hari, will you please step forward?"

Aden looked over seeing a obelisk blue stand up and walk down the isle in a strutting fashion. Aden rolled his eyes and looked ahead as the blue student straightened up and raised his right hand. "We the new students of Duel Academy pledge this, to follow the rules and aim for growth and higher capabilities. To respect other duelists, Incoming student; Edward Hari." He said as he gave a bow and walked up the ramp smirking proudly as the other students applauded him.

"This will be interesting." Aden muttered half-heartedly applauding.

"Now the Headmasters and Headmistress' are dismissed, students feel free to get to know this island for the weekend. Classes start Monday." He said walking away the lights turned back on as the students groaned and stood up walking out of the auditorium. Aden and Alan followed suit.

Once outside, Aden covered his eyes from the suns rays to help them adjust briefly. He glanced down at the issued duel disk that was handed out to the students that left the main building, he then looked over at Alan who was humming to himself. "You're in a good mood." Aden said to him, as Alan turned back.

"Well, if it is nice here…think of how the other planets weather will be like when the mother ship picks us up." Alan said turning his back to Aden who sighed and slapped his forehead.

"What mother ship?" Aden asked.

"The one that will come and pick us up, that Mother Ship!" Alan interjected as Aden waved a dismissive hand and put his hand in his blazer pocket, he felt something in there as he pulled out the Duel Academy Issued PDA. "What ya got there Aden?"

"I found it in my pocket." Aden said as he opened the glass lid as it pulled up his data. "Hey…its got my name, my deck info and says I'm in Slifer red."

Alan quickly dug into his pockets and pulled out a PDA of his own, turning it on it pulled up his info as well. "Wow, I'm in Slifer as well." He then looked down at the red blazers. "I guess that's why we have red on."

"I never really thought of that." Aden said as he pocketed his PDA and continued to walk on only to get a huge hand on his shoulder and be pushed into the grass. "Hey what's the-"

"Get outta my way Slacker." A larger man in blue said walking down the pathway.

"Man what a jerk." Alan said standing next to Aden.

"Yes most Obelisk Blue's are like that." A female voice said behind them. As Alan and Aden both turned in unison recognizing the voice instantly.

"Trini!" They called as the female Ra headmistress giggled behind her hand and looked on at the two Slifer students.

"Hey Alan, Aden." She said to the two boys as they smiled back at her. "Glad you made it Aden…" she said as she walked past them. "I must be on my way."

"What does she mean by 'Glad you made it Aden'?" Aden said looking over at Alan. Receiving a goofy grin Aden at once knew his answer. "Oh…never mind." He said as he shook his head and continued down the path. "Got to find the Slifer red Males dorm." He muttered.

"No male shall walk before me!" The two heard behind them turning to see the long raven haired female, the major difference is that her silver bow was replaced by that of a golden yellow bow.

"Say isn't that the uptight female who told me to address her only if she addresses me?" Alan asked as Aden stepped forward. "Whoa there tough guy…don't go getting into trouble the first day." Alan said as he restrained Aden quickly.

The girl turned on her heel looking at the two boys, she growled as she walked down. "You two again huh, Why ya stalking me?" She asked quickly as they both blinked in surprise. "Listen up, I'm here to prove I'm the best, and no Filthy, contaminated male is going to stop me!" she said as she whipped her hair around allowing it to hit the two boys in the face.

"I've had enough of this." Aden said through his gritted teeth. He walked past her and stood in her way. "Listen here lady." He said holding out his hand stopping her short. "I can understand that you want to be the best, but Alan and I both take showers and we do our best to stay clean, I do not appreciate you tarnishing our names without even getting to know us."

The girl puffed her cheeks before slapping Aden's hand away. "Look here…Mister..all men are filthy and should not be allowed to live with the females, they are only reliable for one thing and that thing is-"

"Not all guys are interested in Sex you know." Aden spat back not allowing the girl to finish her sentence. The girl glared up at the male quickly as Aden sighed and held up his duel disk. "look, If I win will you please respect me and Alan."

"I'm always up for a challenge but no deal. All men are nothing but dirt to my shoes, stains." Aden winced at the harshness at her tone as she held up her duel disk. "Lets go then."

Off to the side a crowd already gathered around the two as they adjusted their duel disks.

"Before we begin, the names Aden…what's yours?" Aden began

"Angel, Angel Rays." She said as she snapped her deck out and gave it a light peck she shuffled it quickly and slipped it into the deck slot. Aden pulled his deck out and shuffled a tad bit and put it in.

"Duel!" Both shouted in unison.

Angel- 4000

Aden- 4000

"Ladies first…Creeps second." She started as she drew, "I summon Black Stego in attack mode." She called out as a large stegosaurus appeared, giving a huff and digging its foot in the ground to charge. (1200/2000) "That's all for now, your move."

Aden nodded as he drew; he glanced at his card and nodded. "I set a monster in defensive mode and place two cards face down." He called as two brown back cards appeared in vertical position and one appeared in a horizontal position. "Back to you."

Angel huffed as she pulled out her next card, not even looking at it she grabbed the second card in her hand. "Meet Mad Sword Beast." She said as a rhino looking monster appeared. Huffing harder and giving a bellow as it readied itself for attack (1400/1200). "Full charge girl!" she called out as the monster bellowed again charging forward.

"Activate Trap!" Aden called as his monster was revealed, a small monkey like creature with ancient Japanese armor and a long spear cried out in fear as the monster stomped it flat, shattering the creature.

"Now for my mad sword beasts ability…she can deal damage through defense." She said as the smoke cleared a pillar of fire stood next to him where the other monster once stood. Aden stood behind him his arms crossed.

Angel-4000

Aden-4000

"What?" Angel called. "You need to turn that disk in, it's obviously busted."

"Check again." Aden said as he looked over at his set card, revealing a Spirit Barrier trap. "As long as I have a monster out, I take no battle damage, including piercing damage. Also, the monster you destroyed was called Shien's Footsoldier and when destroyed I can automatically summon any level three or lower Six Samurai Monster. I have chosen Kamon." The man in glowing red armor with sticks of dynamite attached to it stood cackling darkly as he stepped out of the pillar of fire. (1500/1000)

The girl huffed a bit and pulled out a card. "I set this face down and end my turn" she stated as a vertical brown backed card appeared in front of her, as her two Dino monsters roared.

Aden silently drew and added the new card to his hand. "First off..I summon Six Samurai Nisashi!" Aden called as a tornado formed next to Kamon, when the Tornado vanished, a man wielding two laser swords stood, glowing green armor stood. He looked at Kamon and nodded his head, and a red aura appeared around the green samurai. Followed in suit a green aura flowed around the red samurai. The green samurai readied himself. "Alright Nisashi, attack her Stego!" he called as the wind samurai leapt up with a roar of power.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought, Stego defend yourself." She called out as the stegosaurus swung its tail to knock back the attacking warrior. The samurai used the hilt of his blade knocked back the tail. "What!?" she cried out as the samurai slashed the monster in half.

"I activated my trap Strike Slash." Aden replied, "This card increases a monsters attack by 700 points." He called.

Angel-3900

Aden-4000

"Now, why did my life points decrease?" She asked.

"That's due to the fact that Strike Slash also gives my monster piercing damage." Aden said with a sly smirk. "Kamon, you're on!" Aden called as Kamon leapt up lighting a stick of dynamite and drops it on the creatures back as the stick exploded taking the monster with it.

Angel-3800

Aden- 4000

"Oh did I forget to mention, that Nisashi can attack twice if there is another Six Samurai on the field, Kamon counts…attack!" Nisashi leapt up once again coming down upon the girl, she scowled and then slid a card into her graveyard. "I discard Super Conductor Tyranno to activate my trap card, Fossil Excavation. This trap is treated like a Call of the Haunted but it works for Dino's and they lose their effect. So I revive, Super Conductor Tyranno." She called as a teal Tyrannosaurs Rex appeared cybernetic armor glowed upon the creature as it let out a roar for a challenge (3300/1000).

"The battle is off." Aden said as he looked at Kamon. 'Alright Kamon already attacked so I can't use his effect this turn…' his eyes shifted to Nisashi. 'I'll need your sacrifice.' he thought to his monster. "I end my turn."

Angel closed her eyes smirking as she slowly pulled the card off her disk. "Well, look what I drew." She said as she turned the card she drew around. "Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy your Spirit Barrier."

Aden let out a gasp as the card shattered due to a huge burst of wind. "That's not good." He thought as he looked on at the Tyranno who was ready to take a bite out of a monster.

"Now super Conductor Tyranno attack his Kamon!" she shouted as the Tyranno ran forward. It raised its foot as Nisashi leapt over pushing Kamon over getting smashed. "Hey that's against the rules!"

"No its not, if a Six Samurai Monster is threatened to be destroyed, I can sacrifice another Six Samurai monster to keep the first one alive." Aden said, as Kamon looked up at the Dino with scorn for taking his comrade. "Continue."

Angel-3800

Aden- 2200

Angel looked at the cards in her hand. Glancing up at Aden she sneered. "I end."

Aden drew calmly and quietly. Glancing down at the card, he looked up. 'Thanks Nisashi…your sacrifice won't be in vain.' Aden thought to the monster in his grave, he slapped the card onto his disk, a dark aura flowed from the ground as a samurai in purple, a single katana resting on his shoulder. "Meet Six Samurai Irou." Aden called as the samurai looked up a visor covering his eyes. He began to glow with a red aura, as Kamon had a black aura around him. "Now I activate Kamon's ability, time to get vengeance for Nisashi!" Aden shouted as Kamon took a pack of Dynamite, and tossed it over to the Fossil Excavation trap, the dynamite and trap both exploded as the Dino roared in pain falling to the ground in pain.

"No!" Angel called watching her cybernetic dinosaur slowly fade away, "poor girl…" she muttered to herself and looked at Aden. "You'll pay for that!"

"Tell me another tail!" Aden called as he motioned to Irou, "Now Irou direct attack." The warrior leapt up, in midair he unsheathed his blade doing sword swipes in the shape of an X.

Angel- 2100

Aden-2200

"Now I switch Kamon to defensive mode." Aden said as Kamon kneeled down and his card appeared under him. "That ends my turn."

Angel drew and looked at the card. "I special summon Gilasaurus in attack mode, but since he was summoned you get a monster back." A raptor appeared with a soft roar as it paced back and fourth, and eyed Kamon. (1400/400)

Aden nodded his Nisashi rose up in def, as Irou started glowing half red and half green, Kamon began to glow black and green, and Nisashi glowed red and black.

"Now Girl, I sacrifice you for Big Evolution Pill." She called out as the monster faded away as the spell card glowed. "This allows me to summon out, any high level Dino monster I got, so meet Ultimate Tyranno." She called out as a large spiked Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared letting out a roar, (3000/2200) it looked down eyeing the three monsters. Angel looked up at her and batted her eyelashes. "Isn't she adorable?"

Aden looked up at the Dino, he looked unimpressed but looked back at Angel. Who swung her arm.

"Go Get 'em!" She shouted as the Dino walked over swinging its tail hitting each shattering in a roar of power, each samurai shattered. "My monster must attack every monster on your field." She said with a smirk.

Angel-2100

Aden- 900

Aden nodded, as Angel ended her turn he drew his card. "Alright." He looked at the cards in his hand. "I set three cards face down and end my turn." He said as three vertical cards appeared in front of him. "That's all."

Angel gave a 'ho-hum' and drew. "Tyranno finish this!"

"Activate Trap, Return of the Six Samurai!" Aden called as his trap flipped up Irou reappeared and once again shattered.

"Well what good did that do?" She asked as she motioned him to go.

"Spares me for a turn." Aden smirked as he drew his card. 'Alright…how do I get out of this? I could use my combo but that won't do me any good.' He thought to himself and looked at his newest card. 'Hmmm…maybe..' "I activate Graceful Charity." He said as he drew three and looked them over. He nodded discarding two. 'I only have this last hope.' "I set this monster and end."

Angel drew and looked at her card, "I summon Sabersarus." She called as a red Dino appeared with various sabers coming off of its body. (1900/500) "Now Ultimate Tyranno attack!" She called out as the spiked Dino stepped on the set monster, revealing itself as another Shien's Footsoldier, then a Monster with a bow an arrow in glowing blue armor appeared in def. (1300/800) "take out that monster Tyranno." She said as the T Rex roared once again stepping on the new monster. "SaberSarus finish this."

Aden quickly grabbed a card from his grave as a barrier blocked the attack. "Not so fast. I remove Necro Guardna to negate your last attack." Aden said.

"Stalling won't help." She muttered. Receiving a shrug from her opponent she growled as Aden drew.

"Alright…" he said as he looked at his card. "This ends.." he said as his first face down flipped up, "…first I activate Backs To The Wall." He said as his body glowed. "Now…I pay all but one hundred lifepoints."

Angel-2100

Aden-100

"Now…come out, Kamon." He shouted as the red samurai burst out of the ground in attack mode.(1500/1000) "Nisashi!" he said as the green samurai also burst out of the ground landing in attack position. (1400/700) "Yaichi." He called as the blue armored samurai appeared (1300/800) "Irou" he said as the black and purple armored appeared (1700/1200) all of them glowed with another colored aura representing their unification.

"None of them have the strength to beat my monsters.." Angel deadpanned as her monsters roared.

"Well true…I equip Irou with Legendary Ebon Steed." He called as the card formed a black horse jumped out and charged towards Irou who mounted it. (2000/1500) "Next I activate Breakthrough!" Aden finished as his final card flipped up. Irou began to glow with a darker aura than the rest. "Now Irou attack her Sabersaurus." He called as the mounted warrior charged ahead and slashed the monster in two.

Angel-2000

Aden-100

"Big deal now…"

"Not done." Aden said. "You see I just sealed your fate. With my Irou being able to destroy a monster, the rest of my samurai can attack you directly."

"Directly?" She parroted.

"Yep, that Tyranno will have to wait. Finish it" Aden said as the three remaining warriors leapt up and struck the female.

Angel- 0

Aden- 100

Aden exhaled heavily as he wiped his forehead. "To close." He said as he walked over to the female. "Good game." He said holding out his hand, only for it to get slapped away by the female. "Whatever." Aden growled as he turned and walked away.

"How could I lose? Me, I played flawlessly…but still he found away around me." She said to herself as the crowd left.

"Man I can't believe that it was this late." Aden said noting the sunset. He looked up and smiled, "Ah-ha! Told you I'd find it…even though it looks like it could use a tune-up." He muttered.

"More than that," Alan replied. "But gotta live with what ya gotta live with." He said as they walked up.

"Ah…welcome…" Drake said as he walked over from their side. "You two are the last ones to arrive. So, hopefully you'll get along seeing as all but one room is full."

"We're use to living together." Aden said looking at Alan then to the silver haired professor.

"Well, anyway…Here are your keys and your room is right above mine. I sleep late since my class doesn't start until one. So please don't disrupt me." He said as Aden and Alan nodded heading upstairs.

"Huh…" Aden said not impressed with the rooming. Alan quickly raced to the bottom bunk and rolled into it. "Hey!"

"Dibs." Alan called as Aden shook his head and removed his blazer putting it on the top bunk. "Well its been a long day Aden, how bout we call it one."

"Best Idea I've heard today." Aden said as he removed his shoes and began to climb up to the top bunk. "Man these things aren't comfortable." Aden said to himself as he covered up with the sheet and laid back. Waiting for a good night sleep to come.

Replies to Reviews:

Kazi-Kame-Ha: Now who said you get to be the bully? Yes I did note that myself but it's more of gain and pay 500, a little bit of a hastle. Gotta forgive me for that one right?

Remember to Read and Review!


	4. The Woes of Betrayal

Authors Notes: Nope don't pwn…er I mean own GX

Chapter 4: The Woes of Betrayal

Dawn had just risen over the small school that was perched atop of an Island. Peeping right through the Slifer red boys dorm room curtains.

Alan leaned back in his chair already wide awake and fully dressed nodding his head to his headphones, humming along to the beat playing through his hair. He was quite oblivious to a loud thud that sounded from behind him.

Aden on the other hand had decided to sleep with his head away from the window; the solar rays peering through the crack in the curtain hit Aden in the eyes. Causing him to roll over…

And right off the bed, landing with a loud thud. He groaned as he pushed himself up, his hair in a wild mess. "Oh boy…" he muttered to himself. "I hope this doesn't become a habit." He said looking over to the boy whom leaning way back was using his foot to keep himself up.

"Alan always was an early riser." Aden muttered to himself. He stood up and grabbed his school uniform. "Today is Saturday…gives me tomorrow and today to explore the island." He said aloud as he tossed his pajamas into the dirty clothing pile that had formed in the corner. He then slipped his black shirt over his head and tucked it into his pants then undid the left side, finishing the touch with his blazer and his deck box. He looked over at Alan who was still lost in his own world.

Aden sat down and slipped his shoes on, he looked back seeing Alan had unpacked most of his posters seeing a variety of Alien's propped up against the wall, Alan even hung a model of a complicated UFO hanging from the light. How Alan got that fixed up Aden would never know but he simply shrugged as he opened the door.

Alan looked over at the clock and turned around "Aden its time to get…hey where did he go?" he said his question changing. Alan looked around before going to the door seeing Aden walking off. "Hey wait up!" Alan said grabbing his deck box and his keys and wallet chasing after Aden.

Aden stopped hearing Alan's voice as he peered back seeing Alan locking the door and putting the items in their proper places. "Why did you leave me?"

"That's a nice, Good Morning Aden." Aden said to Alan as he started walking.

"Wha…Hey!" Alan said figuring out what Aden meant. He jogged to catch up once again to the Samurai duelist. "Wow..this place is a lot more…lively."

Aden looked at his friend then around, it was true students were about making new friends, and a few were flirting with the girls. Aden took a few mental pictures of girls he wanted to talk to, maybe get a cola or something in that area. His mind focused on the girls, not noting the actions of his companion.

"Mother ship to Aden…come in Aden…" Alan sighed before taking in a big breath. "ADEN GET OUT OF THIS FUNK!" Alan screamed in Aden's ear.

"Ow! Geeze Alan, what was that for?" Aden said rubbing his ear with his pinky.

"You were ogling again.."

"So?" He said as he looked over seeing Angel screaming at a few boys to get lost. "Good point lets go." Aden said as he hastily moved on.

"Heads up!" Aden heard as he looked over, only for a Frisbee to smack him on the bridge of his nose.

"Ow…alright who Frisbeed me in the face?" Aden asked looking around rubbing the sore spot while checking for blood, luckily he found one.

"Sorry bout that dude." A guy in yellow said as he looked over at Aden. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just peachy." Aden muttered under his breath, he looked over at the youth once he got feeling in his nose again, he held out his hand. "Aden Genesis." He stated simply.

"Roy, Roy Raphael," The youth said, he had long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. Aden found it really weird that his hair matched the schools yellow blazers. The boy had brown eyes, and stood about a half-a-foot over Aden, his blazer was difficult to tell the yellow seemed to have been bleached out on the left side except for various dots. "I'm a second Year Ra Yellow." He concluded

"Second Year?" Aden parroted. "That's cool-oof!" Aden started sarcastically only to receive a elbow by Alan.

"I'm Alan Matthews." Alan said as he held out his hand.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Matthews little brother." Roy spoke up, he looked down seeing Alan face plant. "She talks about you a lot."

"Great. . to. . .hear." Alan muttered, as Aden dusted his friend off.

"Well, since we met so wonderfully.." Roy said looking at the disk in hand. "How bout I give you a tour?"

"Sounds good." Both of the freshmen said, as they begun their tour looking at the various classrooms and noting the greatest hangouts for the classmen, while doing their best to avoid Angel.

"And here is the campus store." Roy said as he motioned the two in, following them as both gazed about. "Mornin' Jasmine." Roy said addressing the young lady behind the counter. Alan and Aden looked over in unison, only to see a female appearing in her early twenties. Long luxurious lavender hair that went down to her butt, the bangs were all folded on one side forming a cow lick that covered her right eye. She had an hourglass figure that gave way to her campus store uniform, the small green skirt and overalls'; resting under them is a bright pink button up short sleeved shirt.

"Wow…" Alan said openly gauzing at the female. Aden slapped his forehead, the female behind the counter waved.

"Welcome, I'm the owner of this place, Jasmine Hawk." She said smiling.

"Jasmine, meet Aden Genesis and Alan Matthews."

"Alan…Matt-OH you mean Trish Matthews brother." She said as Alan did another face plant.

"Why does everyone recognize me as HER brother, why can't she be MY sister?" Alan mumbled causing Aden to chuckle.

"Jasmine, can I get 6 packs please?" Roy said pulling out his wallet.

"You're just in luck…I got a new shipment in too." Jasmine said as she knelt down and came up with a few booster packs in hand. She set them down.

"Uh…Jasmine, I said six not nine."

"I know, but the three are free…" She looked over to Aden and Alan, "For a welcome to the new boys." She said wit ha cheerful smile.

"Thanks." Aden said he restrained Alan before he could give his 'I hope you will be beamed up with the mother ship too,' Speech.

"Don't mention it." She said with a smile as Roy paid for the packs Aden noted something as well.

"How does the currency work here anyway?" he asked Roy as they left the store.

"Ah…that is a good question, one I wish I thought I asked when I first arrived." Roy said as he sat on the grass holding out the nine packs fanning them out. "Take your pick and I'll explain," he said as the two took their pick of three, the three began to open their packs. "The currency here is not like normal money. Or money we are use to. You get your currency every two weeks, on a Friday in your last class. Now how you earn it, there are various ways, duelin' is one." He said as he rolled his head up trying to think of the ways. "You see if you get in an 'official duel' one where you have to be called into the arena you get twenty Duel Academy dollars, or twenty DA's as we call them." Roy said as he gazed at his nine cards. "Hot dog…a card I've been trying to get." He said as he took a card and slid it into his deck box, as he quickly looked at the other two. "then there is community work, the easiest way to get it. To do that you just go to your dorm headmaster, or Drake in your instance, and ask him for a chore, since the dorms are each assigned special topics. We the Ra Yellows…we take care of the gardens and lawns, while the Blues take care of nothing, they get the easy life. You guys I think you clean the campus classroom building, depending on how long you work depends on your payment, you get like eight or nine bucks per classroom."

Aden nodded showing he understood, he tore open his pack and looked at the cards, "Oh, This might come in handy." He said as he slid his new card into his deck box. He looked at Alan who already had gone through his three packs.

"I got nothing." Alan said with a sigh.

"You all are pathetic, not even able to defeat my deck." The group heard as they looked over, Roy turning around to look over his shoulder seeing a crowd. Aden and Roy picked up their packs and slid them into their pockets walking over and pushing their way through the crowd. Inside they saw a Obelisk Blue male standing tall with his arms crossed, and a Slifer Red kneeling.

"That's pathetic." The Blue boy said as the Slifer walked out. "Get this you Slifer Scum and Ra Rejects, you are nothing to me, and to prove that I am number one I'll crush you all, whose next?"

"Oh boy..someone better shut him up." Roy muttered as Aden nodded, "Glad you agree." Roy said with a smirk as he shoved Aden out into the middle.

"Hey!" Aden said looking back, he looked ahead and pulled out his deck shuffling.

"Another notch on the deck of Edward Hari." Edward smiled as he shuffled his deck and inserted it into his disk. "Hope you're ready to lose. You may start since your defeat will be unavoidable."

Edward- 4000

Aden- 4000

Aden quickly drew his sixth card and looked at it, he held it out to show Edward. "Six Samurai Zanji!" he called out when a ray from the sun shot down, causing a pillar of light, the warrior stepped out twirling his pike and holding it out ready for combat. (1800/1300) "I end with that."

"A warrior huh? Can't say I'm to stunned…but watch this." Edward called as he drew his sixth card seeing a spell card. "Perfect just what I wanted." He said aloud, he reached down into his hand pulling out another card. "I discard Puppet Plant from my hand." He said as he slid the card into his graveyard.

"Puppet Plant?" Aden asked as Edwards graveyard began to glow.

"Yes whenever I discard Puppet Plant, I can take control of a Warrior Type monster." Edward called out as Zanji's limbs were binded by vines that shot out from the graveyard , the warrior tried to resist the vines but was quickly overcome as he was lifted up and planted on Edwards field. "Now, attack him directly my Samurai!"

"Zanji fight it!" Aden called as the warrior leapt up, swinging its pike down upon Aden who cried out in pain.

Edward- 4000

Aden- 2200

"Now, I sacrifice your Zanji to play the spell card Linear Accelerator Cannon, this card sacrifices one card I control and you take half the attack points as points of Damage!" Edward smirked evilly as Aden was shot by the armor of Zanji's

Edward- 4000

Aden- 1300

"I'll toss a card face down and summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defensive mode." He called as a machine with spikes and a thick metallic coating appeared, the gears crunching as the machine moved to defense. (800/2200) "Your move you Slifer Scum."

Aden had taken a knee when the cannon barraged him with Zanji's armor. Aden's hair covered his eyes, "Hope you enjoyed that…because I'm going to enjoy tearing you to shreds!" Aden shouted as most of the audience pulled back as Aden looked up, his eyes full of hatred and rage towards the boy who had stolen his monster. He stood up and drew, he looked at his card and quickly flipped it around. "Double Summon allows me to make two normal summons this turn, Meet Six Samurai Irou and Six Samurai Nisashi!" Aden called out as a pillar of dark fog and a whirlwind of pink rose pedals shot up the two samurai both stood the same look in their eyes. (1700/1200) (1400/700)

"Big deal, to bad they can't get past my Monster."

"Don't bet on it." Aden said as he pulled another card from his hand. "I play Book of Moon!"

"Hey that was mine!" Alan shouted looking at his deck. "Oh wait you gave me my Alien Warrior for it…never mind."

"This flips your monster face down, Irou take care of it!" Aden shouted as the warrior leapt up slashing the monster into nonexistence. "Nisashi double direct attack!" Aden shouted as the green warrior raised his blades and dashed forward vanishing in the wind, he appeared behind Edward slashing him in the back twice.

Edward- 1200

Aden- 1300

"Wow, blow for blow, but Aden used more resources to get Edward down to this level." Roy said as he observed the eyes of the boy. "What bugs me is why he's so ticked about this."

"Aden hates people having control of his monsters." Alan said looking at Roy.

"Ah…sentimental are we?" Roy said as he continued to observe the duel.

"Yep." Alan finished.

"So you get two lucky hits on me, think you're tough?" Edward said smiling. "You just ensured my victory."

"Not yet I haven't." Aden said as he looked at his cards. "I place a card face down and end my turn."

Edward drew the card out of his disk and smiled, pulling out two cards from his hand. "I discard my last two Puppet Plants to take control of both of your samurai." He said with a cold grin.

"Don't you dare!" Aden barked but it was too late the samurai both walked over to his side, "Unhand them!" He shouted.

"Don't think I won't, Irou attack!" He said as the brain controlled warrior leapt up aiming for his former master

"Sorry Irou but I got no choice." Aden said looking up at the monster his trap card flipping up, "I activate Return of the Six Samurai, this will revive Zanji in attack mode!" Aden shouted as the warrior appeared bursting through the ground.

"The battle is off…but I activate Assault on GHQ, I sacrifice your Irou, now you discard the top two cards on your deck." Edward said a full grin on his face.

"Fine." Aden said as he pulled the top two cards. 'Arg…Hallowed Life Barrier and my Necro Guardna.' He thought to himself as he slid the two cards into his grave.

"But don't think Nisashi isn't out of the loop yet…He'll join Irou." Edward said as he pulled out a card from his hand. "I play Ruthless Denial, at the cost of Nisashi, I can now force you to discard a card from your hand…and since you only have the one card, it goes bye bye." Edward said as Nisashi leapt up stabbing the card both exploding. "Your move." Edward said as a hole fell under Zanji's feet as he fell in.

Aden drew and looked at the single card in his hand. "I set a monster in defensive mode and end my turn." Aden stated calmly.

'Drat, if he keeps his monsters set, I won't be able to touch him..' Edward drew and looked at his card in his hand. "I discard my Marionette Mite to activate Monster Reincarnation, grabbing back Puppet Plant that ends my turn."

Aden drew and looked at his new card. "I flip up Crystal Seer." Aden said as the card spun and rose up, a gypsy like woman appearing with a crystal ball as it glowed, Aden pulled the top two cards off of his deck and inspected them. "She allows me to take the top two cards off my deck and select one putting it into the bottom." Aden said as he put his Card Trader back into his deck. "You left yourself open too." Aden said with a smirk. "I summon Six Samurai Yariza." He shouted as the ground shook, a pillar of rocks shot up then the rocks fell away as a warrior dressed in dark brown armor twirled his weapon around (1000/500) "Now Yariza direct attack." Aden shouted as the warrior leapt up slashing Edward.

Aden- 1300

Edward- 200

"No, I refuse to lose like this!" Edward shouted as he stood up and drew. "You won't win, I discard Puppet Plant to take control of your monster." He shouted as once again vines shot out grabbing Yariza, dragging him over. "Attack that Crystal Seer!"

"Hold on, I remove Necro Guardna from my grave to keep my monster safe." Aden said as he pulled his card out of his graveyard. "This negates your attack."

"But not this one, I activate my second Linear Accelerator cannon. This takes your monster and fires half of its attack points to you." He shouted as Yariza's armor was shot towards Aden's chest.

Aden- 800

Edward- 200

"Well if Aden draws a powerful enough monster..he wins." Roy said as Aden slashed a card from his deck.

"Alright, time to end this." Aden shouted as Edward gasped. "Six Samurai- Yaichi!" Aden shouted as a stream of water shot up from the ground the blue armored warrior knocked an arrow preparing to fire. (1300/800) "Take him out!"

"No!" Edward shouted as the arrow was fired. "It can't end like this!"

"Yes…it…can." Aden growled as the arrow pierced Edward through the chest.

Aden- 800

Edward- 0

"Ha, A Obelisk lost to a Slifer!" A Ra laughed as Edward fell to his knees.

"You won't live this one down…" another student said as the insults piled up, Aden turned and began to walk towards Alan and Roy just to walk straight past them, the fierce look in his eyes still.

"Um…Hey..I just remembered that I…gotta go tend to a garden." Roy said as he stepped away. "See ya later..Thanks for the fun day." He said waving and walking off.

"Right later." Alan said he looked at Aden and sighed. "Always did hate people controlling his samurai." Alan muttered to himself as he walked behind Aden following.

"I had the perfect deck…and yet that Slifer Scum still beat me." Edward said to himself.

"Well, gotta remember in this game there is no such thing as the 'perfect' deck." A boy said as he walked up, messy bleach white hair, and a Obelisk Blue uniform. A pair of headphones blared music. Edward quirked an eyebrow at how he could hear him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a nap." The blue student said as he walked off, his eyes still closed as he ducked under a branch.

"How in the world?" Edward asked himself watching the mystery blue student vanish into the thicket.

At the Slifer red dorm, the two boys remained quiet as Aden sat at his desk looking through the cards, until a particular card caught his eye. He pulled it out and raised his eyebrows as he fanned through his deck searching for a slot to slide it in.

Meanwhile Alan looked on in pure fear of Aden lashing out. "Um…Aden…no need to be upset over it still I mean…you beat him easily."

"He shouldn't have touched my monsters Alan. I will not let my monsters become the victims of atrocities like that again." Aden said through his teeth fixing his deck up still.

"Very well…well, hopefully something good will come of tomorrow, Night Aden." Alan said.

Aden looked out the window to see the sun had already set. Aden nodded. "Night Alan." Aden replied back as he turned off his light and climbed up into bed.

Shout outs:

Transcendental Secret: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it

Psycho King: Ha, shows I can throw a curveball or two.

Kazi-Kame-Ha: Gotta remember there is always someone worse out there.

Salazare: (1-3) Glad you enjoyed them, Once again, I can throw out curveballs, and I'm glad I could peek your interest.

To Everyone: Keep those reviews commin!


End file.
